Septimus Heap
Septimus Heap is a series of fantasy novels written by Angie Sage, featuring a protagonist with the same name as the series, Septimus Heap. Five have been published, along with an encyclopedic add-on called The Magykal Papers. Septimus Heap is geared towards children 9 years and above. It has been published in 28 languages worldwide and has sold over 1 million copies throughout the United States. The Plot This series follows the adventures and story of the protagonist Septimus Heap, who, as a seventh son of a seventh son, has powerful magical capability. After he secures his apprenticeship with the arch wizard of the books, called the ExtraOrdinary Wizard, he must study for seven years and one day before he is qualified to take over. Along with him is an equally important character — Jenna, who is the princess of The Castle where they live. Together with his brothers and a large assortment of other characters, they must overcome the trials and tribulations that they encounter as they grow up. Books in the series *''Magyk'' *''Flyte'' *''Physik'' *''Queste'' *''Syren'' *''Darke'' *''Fyre'' ''Septimus Heap: The Magykal Papers'' Septimus Heap: The Magykal Papers is a book by Angie Sage, illustrated by Mark Zug. It is an add-on book in the Septimus Heap series. The book contains all kinds of extra stuff from the novels. It is a full colour book – a different size – and Mark Zug did all the illustrations. The book was published in the USA on April 2009 and in the UK in the summer of 2009. ''The Darke Toad'' The Darke Toad is a Septimus Heap novella for Amazon Kindle. Film Warner Brothers have bought the rights to produce a film version of the first book. Karen Rosenfelt will produce the film, with Sage serving as an executive producer. Characters Septimus Heap The eponymous protagonist of the series, Septimus spent the first ten years of his life in the young army as Boy 412 after DomDaniel attempted to abduct him. As the seventh son of a seventh son, he has exceptional magical powers and is currently apprenticed to the ExtraOrdinary Wizard Marcia Overstrand, who he trusts more than anyone else. He shares his birthday with Jenna, his adoptive sister. Septimus has a dragon called Spit Fyre as pet. Jenna Heap Adopted by the Heap family as a baby in place of Septimus, Jenna is actually the daughter of the assassinated queen, and thus a princess. She is a small girl, with deep violet eyes and fair complexion. Although loving and caring at heart, she can sometimes be very stubborn. She had a live rock called Petroc Trelawney as a pet but lost him, and now has a duck called Ethel. Nicko Heap The sixth son of the Heap family, Nicko is currently an apprentice to the boat-builder Jannit Maarten. He has a medium-build, with the characteristic green eyes and curly straw-colored hair of the Heap family, and has a happy and helpful disposition. As a son of a Wizard, Nicko has learned magic but is not very interested in it. He is more interested in boats and sailing, a passion which brought him andSnorri closer. Marcia Overstrand The current ExtraOrdinary Wizard. Ambitious and willful, Marcia is a very powerful wizard. Although she often seems stern, bad-tempered and intimidating, there are a number of instances when she shows she truly has a good heart. She loves her apprentice Septimus dearly and feels great responsibility to protect both him and his sister, perhaps with her life. On the contrary, she feels a particular dislike for Marcellus Pye, especially after he kidnapped Septimus. She also has arguments occasionally with Silas Heap and Jillie Djinn, neither of which she gets on well with. She is a tall woman, with long, dark curly hair and deep-green eyes, and generally wears a deep purple tunic with purple python-skin boots. Her symbol and source of power, the Akhu Amulet, hangs around her neck. Zelda Zenuba Heap Zelda, known as Aunt Zelda, is aunt to the Heap family and greatly loved by all for her happy-go-lucky nature, although she and Marcia Overstrand are known to have disputes. As the current Keeper of the Dragon Boat, she resides in a cottage on Draggen Island in the Marram Marshes. She is of medium-build, wears a patchwork tent-like dress, has a shock of flyaway grey hair, a wrinkled smiling face, and the bright blue eyes of a White Witch. Apparently, she has absolutely no sense of taste and cooks dishes mainly consisting of cabbages and eel. The only person (besides herself) who can appreciate her cooking is Septimus. She has a pet cat called Bert who she transformed into a duck and is friends with the Boggart. Snorri Snorrelssen Snorri is an independent and somewhat mysterious young Northern Trader, who comes to The Castle to trade her goods. She helps the Heap family, and is especially friends with Nicko, with whom she shares a love of sailing. As a Spirit Seer, she can see all spirits, even if they have not chosen to reveal themselves to others. She has a close companion in her cat, Ullr, who is a ginger cat with a black tip during the day but transforms into a dangerous black panther with an orange-tipped tail at night. External Links Septimus Heap wiki Category:Fantasy Category:Wizards Category:Enchantment Category:Adventure Category:Chapter Book